Never Say Die
by Loveless and Breathless
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village unaware of the damage he's caused....read to find out his predicament


Never say die

Story I started a LONG!!! Time ago

Chapter 1 (I suppose)

p.s I own nothing!!!

Song; Never say die by the 69 Eyes

* * *

He walked slowly towards the entrance of the Leaf village, his limbs numb

Limp beside each side of his torso, he was exhausted.

The sun beamed down heavily upon his translucent white skin.

His breath became shallow as he gasped for air reaching towards the gates of his home village

**I guess you're seeking salvation**

Watching as his vision became a blur he saw the ground come closer towards him, unaware of the

movement lost as he fell.

**Nothing but damnation**

**Left for you**

**If you choose the wrong direction…..**

* * *

"Naruto"

Tsunade's voice hang in an echo as he sat in his chair, papers surrounding the mahogany

Desk before him.

Looking up from his papers he gave her his undivided attention.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone I think you should see in the hospice"

Naruto looked at her with curiosity.

"Who is it?" He asked, concern evident in his voice and features, dropping all papers as

he rose from his seat.

"Come with me"

Pushing his seat back he followed.

Walking through familiar halls he looked directly at the busty blonde woman as his side.

"Are there any serious injuries on this person?"

Merely glancing at her self proclaimed grandson, Tsunade did not speak.

Annoyed Naruto followed, finding the sound of his sandals hit the cement floors rather

Haunting and eerie, like a dream he could never escape.

Suddenly stopping at a blue door he saw the bold black letters take form, seeing the

numbers 13 appear, underneath he saw the small clear dots forming the numbers in

Braille.

Watching as Tsunade slid the door open he looked over her shoulder, surprised to see the

small pale face and shoulders that peeked out from the average pale blue covers assigned

to every room in the hospice.

"Sasuke?"

**It's a brand new feeling….**

**Sacrificial healing….**

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Feeling himself wake up from an eternal sleep he forced his eye lids open he groaned in

Pain.

_Who knew it hurt so much to open your eyes in the morning?_

_Wait…._

Forcing himself to sit up he heard his back crack (loudly I might add) looking around

(ignoring the pain that ran up and down his spine) he saw the faces of a 20 year old

woman, her boobs the size of a porn star's with extra fillings.

"Hello Sir." She said monotonously, a clip board in her hand.

"Hello"

He nodded in acknowledgement though still confused.

_Just where am I?_

Placing the clip board down on the night stand beside him she lifted her hand,

Fearing the worst Sasuke merely flinched, each bone aching as he strained his body.

Feeling a cold hand touch his forehead Sasuke relaxed, forcing his eyelids open once

More, not even aware of the fact that he'd closed them in the first place.

Looking up as the strange woman twitched her nose he noticed a purple mark placed in

the center of her forehead.

Staring closer at her features he tilted his head in wonder.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked in wonder.

The woman shrugged. "Perhaps, are you from this village?"

Sasuke blinked…

_Was he? _

"I…" he began. Chewing on his bottom lip he searched through his thoughts he came up

with nothing.

"…don't know."

"Do you at least know who you are?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Could you Tell me you first and last name?" She asked looking straight at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Grabbing the clip board she took out a pen from her coat pocket

"And your age?"

Sasuke sat quietly for a moment. "I don't know…"

The woman pursed her lips.

"Do you know where you are?"

Thinking back he closed his eyes….

_Home….?_

Sasuke shook his head.

"This isn't my home" He said in a daze.

"I'm looking…." He spoke slowly, the air seeming to leave his lunges.

"For something"

_Something or someone?…._

_In a flash he saw the face of someone, someone smiling…_

"Someone" He mumbled, his eyelids lowering.

"Do you know this someone's name?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No."

The women nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be back in a moment"

Raising his eyes he watched her as she left the room, the door making a silent screech as

She slid the door closed.

Resting his head into his palm he sighed.

"**Who am I looking for**?"


End file.
